Another Use for Broom Oil
by WL.Erkling
Summary: Remus happens to have an affinity for things that aren't his.


Disclaimer: Characters, settings, and themes from the Harry Potter universe are property of J.K Rowling. I neither own, nor am making profit from the writing or sharing of this story.

Beta Love: OlivieBlake is wonderful for dealing with all my writer woes

With Peter in detention for something Sirius did (but wouldn't cop to) and James and Sirius at Quidditch practice, Remus smiled and let out a deep breath. The dorm was blessedly quiet and this meant he would have time to himself—time for personal things. Remus walked over to the foot of Sirius' bed and unlocked his trunk with a quick spell.

"Pads, you really need to use a better charm," he mumbled to himself as he rummaged around in the trunk's rather odorous contents. Week-old food stolen from the Great Hall was tossed aside - along with chocolate wrappers from his own stash - in favor of a tall green bottle. He lifted it in triumph and unscrewed the lid.

Rocking back on his heels, Remus sat at the foot of the bed and used slender fingers to waft the familiar scent upward. His eyes drooped low and a throaty moan turned into a deep groan while he sucked his lower lip in between his teeth. The scent was all masculine, with its strong musk and hints of pine. Occasionally, he caught something light; something that felt like flying.

Remus closed the trunk, its scattered contents forgotten—Sirius wouldn't notice anyway. He snatched the bottle back and walked to his bed, climbing in eagerly before shutting the curtains. Once tucked neatly inside, he stripped his shirt off, running a hand down his chest so it just barely dipped into his trousers. His other hand was fully occupied with the bottle as he used one finger to dip into the amber liquid, swirling it around the glass mouth before moving to a nipple. There, he rolled and dipped and pinched. His hips followed this sinuous motion, lifting and grinding together as shots of electricity stole through from oily nipple to toes writhing in the bedclothes.

The hand running up his chest moved down, tracing the outline of his cock through his trousers, feeling it jump beneath the light pressure. He sucked his lower lip back in, biting down on a grunt as he increased his grip, pushing up into his hand. He turned back to the bottle, inhaling deeply, his finger dipping into the liquid to smear it across his chest. There, it tingled as his skin warmed the oil, allowing it to trickle as it spread out slowly. His palm flattened, rubbing it in as he rubbed harder elsewhere, too.

The fingers of his other hand were just starting to work open the fly of his trousers when he heard—

* * *

"That's right rubbish about Frank. The bludger only broke two bones. Surely he could have finished practice! He wasn't even screaming."

"C'mon Sirius. We'll get to fly tomorrow. That's two in two days. We just have to wait for him to mend is all."

"Right, and in the meantime, Ravenclaw gets the pitch today. That's just what we need."

"We'll still beat 'em, Pads. Stop being such a slug."

"Valentine's Day practice. What rubbish. We have better things to be doing."

James punched Sirius as they ascended the stairwell to the seventh-year dorm. When they reached the landing, James had Sirius in a headlock and both were struggling not to fall backward or sideways or crumble on top of the other. Sirius reached a hand out and tickled the back of James' knee and he jerked out to the side.

"No fair, Pads!" He started laughing and released the raven-haired boy. "Fine, I give for now." Sirius grinned and moved to enter the dorm. "Wait!"

"What?" An arm shot out, preventing him from moving anywhere.

"Moony's curtains are closed." Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Do you think he, ya know, pulled?" Sirius squinted, looking carefully at the other boy's bed.

"Don't see a tie. Marauder's code and all that." James wrinkled his nose.

"True. Maybe ickle Moonykins needed a nap!" He laughed, then hushed them both. "Shh, did you hear that?" There was silence for a moment, until, very softly, they heard a moan.

"Fuck, is he?"

"I think so. Forgot his silencing charm, the prat." James' face lit up.

"Prongs, maybe we shouldn't."

"C'mon, Pads. The prat deserves it. How many times has he rattled on at us for silencing charms?"

"There is that." James tiptoed forward into the room, careful to avoid the squeaky floorboard that always gave them away when James or Sirius let a guest out in the middle of the night. Sirius stayed back at the stairs, knowing that two sets of feet were more likely to give them away. When James carefully pulled the curtain back enough to peek inside, he just stood there, not saying a word.

Sirius waited what seemed like an hour before creeping up behind James. He was concerned for the well-being of his best mate, he told himself. Why hadn't he shouted something fantastic at Moony? Why hadn't he thrown the curtain wide? By the time Sirius crept up behind James, the moans started up again-and what he saw was not anything like what he expected. Instead of seeing Remus having a private wank, he saw his mate lying on his bed rubbing his—wait, was that his? _Yes!_ That was _his_ bloody broom oil Remus was rubbing onto his nipples. Oh. He was… Now he was… _Oh_.

"Need some help with that, mate?"

James jumped in front of Sirius, gripping the curtains and nearly ripping them from the bed frame. Remus scrambled on the bed, tipping some of the oil on his chest in his rush to move away from the two boys hovering in the opening. He withdrew the hand from his cock and fumbled to right the bottle before any more spilled out. A fiery blush bloomed from the middle of his chest up to the roots of his hair and he stammered wordlessly.

All Remus saw was Sirius and James standing in the opening of his bed curtains, sweaty and in partial quidditch uniform. They wore leather guards on their trousers and James still had his jersey on. Sirius was bare-chested and breathing deeply.

"Ya all right, Moony?"

Remus hesitated. "I-I-what the fuck are you doing back so soon?"

"That's not the answer I was hoping for." Sirius moved forward, searching for the cap to the oil and screwing it on tightly. "You'll have to explain this, though," he said, gesturing to the bottle. "You've used rather a lot of it. And you took it from my trunk."

"I—"

Sirius didn't give him time to answer; he tossed the bottle of oil aside and crawled toward Remus on the bed. Sirius lifted a finger toward the cowering boy and ran it up his chest, sliding around in the oil there. He hummed to himself, licking his lips before pinching Remus' nipple between two fingers.

"Did you know this stuff is bad for your skin?" Remus shook his head. "You really shouldn't leave it on for very long, Moony. It can make you do _very bad_ things." Sirius was hovering over him now, his hips dropped low over Remus'. He looked back to James.

"You coming?"

The words seemed to instill life in James, who ripped his shirt off and climbed in the bed on the other side of Remus. "You okay with this, Moony?"

He couldn't respond; he just nodded once. Sirius' feral grin split his face in half.

"James, do you think our Moony has ever been with anyone?" Sirius had one of Remus' nipples between his teeth, a hand gripping his ribs tightly. Remus could only gasp.

"Not as far as I know," James supplied helpfully.

"Do you want to fix that?" James looked to Sirius and waited to see if the other boy was just playing around, but his hands were already ducking beneath Remus' waistband. Remus didn't seem able to answer.

"Remus, are you sure you're okay with this?" He didn't respond, his head thrown back, mouth agape. James grabbed his hair, yanking him forward. Remus gulped, staring wide-eyed at his two best friends. "Answer me."

"Yes." He barely got the word out before Sirius was undoing the buttons of Remus' trousers, tugging both them and his pants down over an erect cock. Sirius leaned forward to lick up its length, giving it a hard squeeze before backing off. Remus lay there paralyzed as Sirius leaned toward James and kissed him. Their tongues writhed over his belly and they stripped pieces of uniform off one another as if they'd been doing it for years.

For all he knew, they had.

Once the three of them were divested of all clothing, Sirius positioned Remus in the middle. He leaned forward to kiss Remus, the latter hesitant and stuttering in his movements. Sirius drew circles on his chest as they breathed together, his tongue slowly coaxing Remus' into ever-more eager play. James was busy with a hand wrapped around Remus' cock, stroking slowly, occasionally dipping down to roll his balls between fingers and listen to the moans captured by Sirius' mouth. James had his other hand on his own cock, lazily pumping to the point where he felt tension build low in his belly and then stopped, focusing his attention once again on Remus.

The three of them began to slide against one another in a sort of rhythm, using more than just the oil Remus started out with. Sweat glistened across their skin as they inhaled and exhaled the aromas of sex and broom polish and desire. It wasn't a code. It wasn't being mates. It was the real knowledge of lovers and brotherhood that pulled them together in that space.

"Remus?" Sirius felt the other boy try to pull back, pull away from the hand on his cock and the tongue laving at his collarbone. "Remus, are you ready?"

He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready in any sense of the word—physically, mentally, emotionally— _oh, god,_ his emotions were roiling up one side and down the other, much like James' tongue.

"We don't…" Sirius trailed off, letting the implication hang in the charged silence.

"I want to." Remus' hand came up between them then; he whispered sentiments with his fingers against Sirius' jaw, dropped unsaid assurances he didn't quite feel down his neck and onto his chest. Remus leaned forward on his elbows and nuzzled into the crook of Sirius' side. "I want this."

Sirius tilted Remus' jaw up and kissed him. It was a soft kiss; a gentle kiss. They stayed there until James nudged him away and stole Remus for his own. Sirius laughed and jumped off the bed. Remus tried to watch where he went, only to laugh himself when he returned with the broom oil.

"It'll make it easier. Budge up." He slapped Remus on the hip and waited for him to move. "James, lie down. We all know how much you like your ego stroked." James grinned and lay back on the bed with his hands behind his head. "Remus, have you ever sucked a cock?" The lanky boy looked back at him and shook his head. "Watch your teeth. I'll be gentle so he doesn't bite your bits off, yeah?" Sirius laughed at James as he covered his cock in mock injury. "All right, Remus. All fours over James." Remus looked back at him as if he was preparing for his first transformation in front of the boys again. "I promise we'll take care of you." Sirius kissed him again, then nudged him with a gentle hand.

With Remus in place, Sirius moved between his legs. Sirius watched for a moment as James encouraged Remus to lick a stripe up the bottom of his length, rolling his bottom lip in when he swirled around the head. Remus opened his mouth and dropped lower. Both of them were lost to Sirius for the moment. Sirius placed one hand in the middle of Remus' back, rubbing softly to let him know where he was. The hand moved lower, stroking over his arse and moving toward his thighs. When he circled back, Sirius did not use his bare hand. The bottle beside him was open and he lathered two fingers copiously. One circled Remus, pressing in just the tip until he felt the other boy relax before pushing in slowly. Remus paused in rolling James' balls in one hand and slowly devouring his cock to adjust, squirming a little against the finger. Sirius continued to move the other hand on his thigh and lower back in reassuring circles. Once Remus resumed his attentions to James, Sirius began moving the finger in and out, in and out.

It wasn't until Sirius pushed the second finger in that Remus lunged forward against James' chest. James braced him and whispered in his ear. He placed a kiss on his forehead and didn't mind that Remus' grip on his arm was likely to leave a bruise. Sirius watched James and when he nodded, Sirius eased past the second knuckle. Two fingers in, he let Remus adjust to the sensation. His rim was twitching a bit and he could feel the tension in Remus' toes stretched out beside him. As they began to wriggle and James managed a laugh out of him, Sirius moved inside Remus. That's when he hit it.

Remus gasped. Both hands splayed out before him and his head came back so sharply Sirius grabbed his hip to hold him still. He didn't want to lose it. Just _there_ —he rubbed it again, and they all felt the moan rumble through the tall boy. Sirius was surprised when Remus pushed back against him and began moving against the fingers he'd fought just a moment ago.

"Fuck." His hair was damp, the curls swinging in front of his eyes. "Fuck, Pads."

"I know." Sirius snaked an arm beneath Remus' hip and brought him back up on all fours. James went back to stroking himself in encouragement, flaunting his cock in Remus' face. Remus barely felt the third finger; by that point, he was too engrossed in all the sensations around him.

"I think he's ready - what do you think?"

"Oh Merlin. What more can you do to me?" Remus' head fell forward, away from James' cock, and the other two boys laughed softly.

"Be brave, Moony." Remus shook his head, drops of sweat scattering everywhere. Sirius reached behind him to grab a condom, slipping it on and closing his eyes as he poured more oil on it. "I'm going to need another bottle of this after tonight."

James laughed and shook his head. "Serves you right," he muttered. "You always buy the fancy stuff."

"It smells good." His grin grew wider, if it were possible to do so.

"Fuck your oil," Remus growled. "Someone _do_ something!"

"Pushy little werewolf," Sirius tsked, but moved forward, positioning himself at Remus' entrance. He felt the other boy tense for a moment. "Relax. Breathe out." Once the head popped through, he allowed just a breath before sliding forward.

"Oh, fuck."

Sirius chuckled. "I intend to."

Sirius slid forward slowly, hands gripping either side of Remus' hips. Occasionally, he would run one up the middle of his spine and dig in his nails, prompting a shiver from the boy beneath him. This caused all sorts of delicious sensations in both of them. James rubbed himself on Remus' jaw, which reeled him back in. Each time Sirius hit his prostate, Remus moaned loudly around James' cock. Although he hadn't sucked anyone off before, he wasn't doing too terribly - considering he was _also_ being fucked for the first time, too.

Between the three of them, the pace was slow and tortuous. Each time Sirius came close, he backed off and waited, playing with Remus until he cried out around James. James would then make Remus stop and beg for more when he was nearing climax, but not ready to finish. So they went until James gripped the fringe behind Remus' ear and threw his head back.

"I'm going to come, Moony," he panted. "Make a fucking decision if you swallow - " Only he didn't quite have time to think about it, because James was shooting down his throat and he only had time to decide between swallowing or breathing. It wasn't much of a decision.

Sirius was spurred on watching James spend himself in Remus' mouth and began to move faster. He groaned, slapping hip against thigh and trying desperately to hold off until Remus came. One hand reached around and gripped Remus, sliding his foreskin rapidly over the head of his cock until he spurted over James' thigh. Sirius grunted and folded forward on Remus, emptying himself on his last, sporadic thrusts.

The three of them lay on the bed, trying to tame their breathing and the chaos of their emotions and thoughts. What had they done? Did this change their friendship? What about the Marauders? _Oh, Merlin._

"Fuck."

"Yes."

"That about sums it up."

"So…"

"Yea."

"What do we…?"

"Not a clue."

"Bollocks."

There was silence, then. Each gathered his thoughts to himself and tried to figure out what it meant. It wasn't until Remus cast a _Tempus_ and they realized that Peter would be back soon that they began to get dressed.

"Well, we have to talk about this at some point." Remus leaned back against the wall, pants and trousers back on after a hastily-cast cleaning charm.

"Well," Sirius ventured slowly, "what do you want from this, Moony?" He dropped his gaze to his lap, then looked up, more vulnerable with clothes on than he'd been without.

"Me? What about _you_ , Sirius?" Remus demanded. "You're infamous for all the birds you pull. What could this possibly mean to you?" Sirius blushed and James looked away.

"Right. About that," Sirius muttered uncomfortably. "Well… Only part of that is true, Moony." Sirius was fumbling with the button on his trousers. He'd left it undone, so it showed a delectable amount of happy trail that Remus wanted to explore.

He shook his head and looked Sirius in the eye. "What are you blathering on about?"

"I'm pretty infamous, all right. I just don't pull birds, is all." James coughed and looked away; Remus stared

"Are you telling me you've been pulling blokes this whole time and I didn't know it?"

"Maybe?" Sirius supplied weakly.

"Your answer shouldn't be a question, Sirius."

"Fine. Fuck. Yes." Sirius ran a hand through his sweaty hair, tossing it over to one side.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know what you'd think, all right?"

"You really thought I'd judge you? Are you daft?"

"See? I told you he'd make a big deal out of it!" Sirius punched James' shoulder and went back to playing with his loose button.

"A big deal? A _big deal_? You just fucked me, Pads," Remus reminded him hoarsely. "Of course it's a big deal to me."

James stood up then. "Look. I've got Head Boy duties later. I'm also meeting Lily. You two figure," he gestured between Sirius and Remus, " _this_ out."

"Wait. What about you, James?" Remus' whole world was turned upside down and he wasn't sure how to categorize anyone or anything anymore.

"Well, I play both sides of the fence. Lily and I aren't official yet, so what I do doesn't necessarily need to make it back to her, yeah?" Remus gaped at him, and James nodded curtly.

"I'll see you both later," he said, striding out of the room.

"Please tell me he's fucking with me." Remus looked desperately to Sirius.

"Nope. He's serious." He laughed, then lay his head on Remus' thigh. "Do you hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Well, because of…"

"Sirius, what did you think I was doing when you two walked in here?"

"Having a wank. A _kinky_ wank."

"With your broom polish."

"Okay. I fail to see the point."

"I use your broom polish because it smells like you."

"Oh." Sirius lay there, processing. " _Oh._ "

"Precisely."

"So you'd like to do this again sometime?" He lifted an eyebrow suggestively.

"You wanker." Remus leaned down and kissed Sirius; his nose awkwardly rubbed against Sirius' chin, but he didn't care in the slightest.

"Remus?"

"Hm?"

"Do you suppose we should thank Frank?"

"Maybe we should send him some chocolates? Tomorrow is Valentine's day, after all."

"Hm. Got plans?" Remus asked, holding his breath.

Sirius grinned. "I do now."


End file.
